powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai (Page 2)
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai' (M-Z). See also: Page 1 (A-L) MAD Magazine In the issue released on 16 June 2015, there is a page showing four worst selling Power Rangers DVDs: Jury Duty, Ebola Force, Hey Have We Tried Cowboys Yet?, and Celebrity Apprentice. Magical Project S In episode 12 of '' (otherwise known as Pretty Sammy TV in Japan) which is a spin-off of , there is a television show called Blue Sky Cool Rangers where the main character of the Tenchi series Tenchi Masaki serves as a director of the series and he meets the main character Sasami Kawai at her family's CD Store. Sasami later visits the studio and finding Tenchi in trouble due to people doubting his talent as a director, decides to have her alter-ego Pretty Sammy guest star in an episode of the series to help him. Her enemy Pixy Misa intervenes and summons a monster who wants Pretty Sammy to sacrifice herself as part of the original script, but Pretty Sammy stands up to them and destroys the monster and convinces Tenchi to change the script to where she would fight alongside the Cool Rangers instead. There are also numerous references to Super Sentai's history as well, such as after her first encounter with Tenchi, Sasami learns from her parents that the show is one of Japan's legendary programs that has been on the air for the last twenty years (as the episode aired in 1996), though her classmate Konoha later explains that it is for pre-schoolers. They also have their own Giant Robo, the Cool Ranger Robo. Later in Episode 23, Tsunami's bodyguard Overly Splendid Oryo (portrayed by Tenchi Muyo's Ryoko) arrived to help Pretty Sammy and was disguised as Cool Red. Mahou Sensei Negima In Ken Akamatsu's Negima, there were a group of students in Class 2/3-A that always scores the lowest in their exams and were known as the Baka Rangers. All five characters would show up in all series, However, how they are portrayed in the various media are very different. The manga just portrays the five as simple underachievers and the "Baka Rangers" name is just a nickname for the group. The versions shown in Magister Magi Negima!? portray them in 90 second shorts with Makie being the target of the series' pranks and pratfalls. The versions shown in the 5-minute Baka Ranger shorts give the illusion that this would be played straight, but never really showing any sort of big fights outside of the opening titles. As well, one portion of the manga had a group of people dressed up as J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team In the game, at Dreamy Driftwood Shore, Mario and Dreamy Luigi encounter a Seadring named Seatoon, who is a fan of a TV show called "Super Seadrings". Seatoon mistakes Mario, Dreamy Luigi and Prince Dreambert for the main characters in the show and asks them to transform into Red Seadring, Green Seadring and Orange Seadring and do their poses. This is an obvious reference to the Super Sentai/Power Rangers series, but there have never been any teams with that specific color combination until Ressha Sentai ToQger. Marvel: Avengers Alliance When you play the Heroic Battle in Season 2 Chapter 2 Mission 4, one of the enemies, Bob, will say "It's Morphing Time!" and transform into a robot. MegaMan *In Megaman Battle Network 3, you visit a TV studio, where a show called Net Rangers is filmed. At one point, you can visit the studio and five people who look like NetNavis are on the stage, performing a Ranger roll call. Models of the blue and red Net Rangers are outside the TV studio, and dialogue says that red gets to wear the cape because he's the leader. *In Mega Man Starforce 3, a Satella Police officer outside the WAZA HQ is called Bulk N'Skull. Megas XLR Features a guest team of superheroes called S-Force while mainly parody the Battle of the Planets incarnation of Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman they also have elements of Power Rangers such as a mentor spoofing Zordon, and pilot animal mecha called "Zorps" which combine into a robot with a ridiculously complicated name parodying the names of ever-more elaborate Zord formations (despite being a fairly standard five-part combination). The red ranger of the group shares his name with Ryu Tendoh/Red Hawk, the leader of Choujin Sentai Jetman, another homage of Gatchaman. Secret Jouju Since 2012 started from korea's magical girl Include with the five team of the Secret Flowers in the Secret Town. They like five member Super Sentai/Power Rangers alike to team up with their powers. The Girls are Jouju, Rosa, Lilly, Irene and Shasha the team of the Secret Flowers. Over a dozen monsters from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series make a very brief appearance in a musical scene with Strangemeister. Metal Gear In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, a stand-alone expansion to the PlayStation Portable video game Portable Ops, players can recruit colored Genome Soldiers to their army in addition to the original white-clad ones from the first Metal Gear Solid. These are added by obtaining a rare item called the "Heart of Justice" (actually a can of paint) and then using it on a white Genome Soldier, causing him to be changed into one of six colors (red, blue, green, yellow, black or pink). Changing the white Genome Soldier into a pink will also change his gender to female and causes his voice to become effeminated. The character descriptions references character archetypes in Super Sentai (such as the Yellow Soldier's love for curry and the Black Soldier being a loner). A TV series on MTV UK that parodies both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the emo sub culture. *Ross: The Introspective White Emo Ranger. Ross loves tight jeans and his hair. He is constantly having deep inner thoughts about his own mind and the world around him. He also likes writing on himself with a permanent marker. He is generally considered the leader of the Emo Rangers. His Emo Fight bot takes the form of a stereotypical Emo Kid, though it's appearance seems more like a generic robot in Season Two. In Season Two, he wields the Introspective Emo Shield. *Luke: The Chaos Mohawk Red Emo Ranger. Luke hates the government, capitalism and even his own mother. Luke has amazing leg strength and uses it when fighting. His Emo Fight bot is that of a man with a mohawk, and wields the Chaos Mohawk Studded Belt. *Stef: The Bleeding Heart Pink Emo Ranger. Stef was dumped in front of her whole school. She was left heart broken and so uses her powers to break the hearts of the bad guys. She loves taking pictures of herself for her MySpace/Facebook. In Season One, her Emo Fight bot took the shape of a ptereodactyl, much like Kimberly of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, whereas in Season Two it is a humanoid lady bug. *John: The Chronic Stoner Green Emo Ranger. John loves to chill himself out...a lot. His special powers include blowing smoke at enemies and using his massive bong robot. In season two, having changed his ways, he returns as the Blue StraightxEdge Ranger. However, the Chronic Stoner Ranger is brought back to life by the Evil Empress. As the Chronic Stoner, he piloted an Emozord shaped like a giant bong; as the StraightxEdge, it resembles a giant samurai. His change in theme also grants him StraightxEdge Samurai Mode, which allows him to summon his StraightxEdge Samurai Sword. *Vicken: The Weeping Tears Yellow Emo Ranger. Vicken loves to write deep meaningful poetry. She also cries her enemies away with a depressing weeping tear attack. She is close friends with Stef, and loves Teddy Bears. She pilots an Emo Fight bot shaped like a Chinese Dragon, something chosen seemingly at random; and wields the Weeping Tears Tissue Box, much to her own dismay. *Fai: The FashionxCore Purple Emo Ranger. Fai is the trendiest kid on the scene. She appears to be in a couple with Luke. She comes along to save the day when the rangers are in trouble, and destroys enemies by giving them a makeover. This is a nod towards Power Rangers, by introducing a new member into the team when a monster is too strong for them to defeat. As such, her costume is slightly different, and she is granted her own Emo Fight bot, separate from the others. It could be described as a giant robotic version of herself. She wields the FashionxCore Hair Straightener and Skipping Rope. Allies of the Rangers are listed below: *Captain Emohead: A floating emo stereotype head of unknown origin, Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Rangers, who gives them their powers and tells them when missions are afoot, and is always enthusiastic about what he is doing (even if he's insulting a Ranger). This character is a parody of Zordon. *Emo 5: An emo-themed robot that hovers around inside of the base,(Which is curious as he has wheels on his sides.) Emo 5 aids the Rangers in getting into the mood to face their next challenge. This character is a parody of Alpha 5. After not appearing for the previous two episodes, it is revealed in Season 2 that Emo 5 was sold on eBay to pay off the bills Ross had run up calling sex lines. *Mega Emo Fight Bot: The combined form of each of the Emo Fight Bots. The Mega Emo Fight Bot possesses a Emo Sword and a large guitar as weapons, and has been seen to combine yet again with the FashionxCore Emo Fight Bot. Gachi Rangers Monkey Quest is a Nickelodeon game designed for kids ages 8-12 that's absolutely free. Since its launch in early 2011, it has already reached over 10 million players. Additionally, Monkey Quest has done several Power Rangers promotions. The promotions include an Arena Challenge and special prizes every day with the Power Rangers theme. These promotions have covered Samurai, Megaforce, and Super Megaforce. Municipal Force Daitenzin Municipal Force Daitenzin is a parody doujin produced by Koshi Rikdo. The series was spun off into Excel Saga, which in turn included Daitenzin both as their civilian and Daiten personae. Mutants: Genetic Gladiators In this Facebook game, the player has to breed mutants to battle in arenas. As seen here, two new mutants were added in July 2014 which seem to have the appearance of Sentai/Power Rangers. When it was actually released, Bazzinger's advert also parodied the Power Rangers logo. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic In the sixth episode of the fourth season of the popular cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the main characters are sucked into a comic book, entitled Power Ponies, a play on the name Power Rangers. In addition, the ponies wear costumes similar to Power Ranger costumes, though their powers are based on comic book superheroes. *Also, on page 18 of issue 2 of the Friendship is Magic side comic "Friends Forever," there is a full-blown homage to Power Rangers complete with a parody of a Megazord fight. Ninjago In the TV series, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitsu/Rise of the Snakes, four ninjas with elemental powers fight off skeletal enemies, the Skullkin and Snake people known as the Serpentine. Sensei Wu is the team's mentor and has a balance of all the elements the Ninja use. Zane is the White Ninja of Ice, Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth, and their leader, Kai, is the Red Ninja of Fire. Nya, Kai's sister becomes "Samurai X" and can be considered a bangai Hero of sorts. Finally, Lloyd Garmadon, son of the series' main antagonist becomes the Green Ninja of all elements and later the Gold Ninja, all the Ninja possess their own weapons and abilities, attack an evil Ninja team and you have a pretty full set of references. Ninja High School Ninja High School is an American manga-style comic published by Antarctic Press's Eternity Comics. The series parodied or paid homage to various aspects of Japanese pop culture. In Issue #8, a Sentai team called Zetraman is introduced to the story and is featured on the cover. Design-wise, they loosely resemble Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, but have a Black Ranger instead of a Blue Ranger. Nisemonogatari In the second episode entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen does DekaMaster's roll call phrase and does some of his poses in front of her big brother. At the end, she mentions two of DekaBlue aka Hoji Tomasu's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." Ojamajo Doremi *Hana wants to see a Sentai like show called Battle Rangers. Doremi and the others magically became a Sentai called Majo Sentai MajoRangers. The team name itself is a parody of Mahou Sentai Magiranger (an odd coincidence considering Ojamajo Doreimi predates Magiranger and its final season was in 2003, 2 years before Magiranger aired.) Their costumes design-wise are inspired by Gorenger. Battle Rangers.png|The Battle Rangers MajoRangers.png|The MajoRangers MajoRangers ️ Battle Rangers One Piece In chapter 416 of the One Piece manga, Zoro mocked an enemy, who called himself a Kirinja, by calling him "Kiringer". Onigiri In the MMORPG Onigiri Online the player meets a group of stickies in calling themselves the "Beto Rangers". Perfect Blue It begins with a live show of a Super Sentai-like show. Though it features only three Rangers (Red, Blue, and Green), and their costumes resemble the Ohrangers. Persona The Persona series of the Megami Tensei franchise has an in-universe TV show called Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. It is a parody/homage to Tokusatsu programs like Super Sentai, mostly mirroring Choujin Sentai Jetman (and, by extent, Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman), and the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R team is an almost exact copy of the Jetman, having a red Hawk themed ranger, yellow Owl themed ranger, and Condor themed Black ranger; though the team has a Pink Ranger rather than a White Ranger, and the Blue Ranger is Swan themed (like White Swan) instead of being Swallow themed and it's color is standard blue, rattan than a lighter shade of blue and is male instead of female. In Persona 4 Golden, the Featherman suits are available as character costumes. Notably, the protagonist is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English Version. It also includes the Neo-Featherman, a parody of the Neo-Jetman, and includes a Green ranger as well as a White Ranger, though it is Horned Owl themed. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Yukari Takeba is now an actress in the role of Pink Argus. Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Persona 4 Golden - Neo Featherman At one point in one of the games, Nanako is watching TV and players can see a still shot of a Sentai team on it. Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu On page 81 of the second volume of the english version of the Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga, a performer calls out "It's Morphin Time" as her Ditto transforms into a Machop. On the following page a boy explains to his friend that the reason the performer said that was because Ditto has the power to Morph and is pretty Mighty. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In the Pokémon remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a group of local heroes named the Hoenn Rangers are mentioned in various locations in the game. Posters and toys of the characters are found in various places, such as TV Mauville and Lilycove Department Store. A posing cutout of one of the Hoenn Rangers, who is named Lilycove Viridian, can be found on the roof of Lilycove Department Store. Pokémon X and Y In the Pokémon main series installment, Pokémon X and Y, a Pokémon Ranger-classed Trainer named Lee states that he is the Red Pokémon Ranger and after he is defeated, he asks the player if (s)he wants to be the Blue Ranger of his Ranger team in Kalos' Route 16. Pokémon (TV show) In twelfth-season episode "Uncrushing Defeat!", just before the group attack, Ash and his Pokémon pose in Super-Sentai style. Powerpuff Girls In the Powerpuff Girls 2 episodes parody Super Sentai Robo vs. Kanji & Power Rangers Megazord vs. Giant Monster battles in Uh Oh Dynamo & Live and Let Dynamo where it centers around a Sentai Robo/Power Rangers Megazord like robot called Dynamo. In its first appearance it does battle with a with a Giant Fish Balloon Monster while in its second appearance its on a rampage because of the Mayor of Townsvile piloting it. ''Pretty Cure'' franchise Another series made by Toei which airs on Sunday mornings alongside Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. While the initial three seasons - Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - didn't follow the sentai formula, the fourth season, Yes! Precure 5 was the first to introduce a five-man team. Its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO!GO! would introduce a Sixth Ranger to the mix. Like Mirai Sentai Timeranger, the leader of the group was the Pink member, not Red. While its successor series - Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Precure and Suite Precure - had multiple Cures in their teams, they would only start out with two or three before filling out with four altogether. The 2012 incarnation, Smile Precure brought back the five-man team, though didn't include a Sixth ally. Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace is also a tokusatsu fan and made a reference to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in episode 6 : "Gonin Sorrote!, Go-Pretty Cure!" ''Also they have exclusive sixth cure Cure Echo. All six cures like Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger '' The 2013 incarnation, Doki Doki! Precure, shares many things in common with J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Both shows started off with four heroes, each based on a card suite, with a fifth hero joining later, similar to Big One. As well, starting from Yes! Precure 5, the characters would wear clothes matching their costume colors as well as having matching hair. The only exception to this was Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse of Suite Precure who is seen mostly in pink and blue despite her main colors being black and gold The final episode of Happiness Charge Precure! brought in the concept of the Hand-Off by having that year's leader, Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely, introduce Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora, the leader of the new series Go! Princess Precure, at the end of Happiness Charge Precure!'s series. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is a popular franchise created by artist Naoko Takeuchi, with an animated and live action version created by Toei. The spin-off of the brief manga series Codename's Sailor V, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon expanded on Sailor V's concept of a "magical girl warrior" (instead of a young girl doing simple magic for a certain purpose, a young girl fighting the forces of evil using magic) and expanded it to a team. Thanks to the wildly differing directions the anime and live action series went from the original manga, the number of "Sailor Senshi" vary greatly, but there is always the core five. ReBoot The second-season episode "Nullzilla" has the characters wearing Ranger-like costumes and piloting five giant robotic insects that combine into a giant robot, in order to save their system from a gigantic marauding monster. Renai Sentai Shitsuranger Renai Sentai Shitsuranger is the first single for all-girl trio, Nochiura Natsumi. It pays homage to the Super Sentai franchise. The video shows all the members in a recording studio, another one is dancing in a blue background wearing Super Sentai related costumes. Another shot is all the members do their morphs to turn into rangers. *In Season 2, Episode 25, the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (which is actually an Auto Morph Jason action figure) is the interview subject during the flu season segment. He says how the Power Rangers offer great health insurance but even a Ranger can get flu and call in sick. The scene cuts to the consequences, a Megazord with one zord arm, fighting a giant crab. The toy depicted is a Deluxe Lightspeed Megazord (from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). Additionally, since a single zord makes up the upper torso and arms, it's technically missing part of a zord, rather than one whole zord. *In Season 3, Episode 43, Randy is dressed as a Pink Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in his worst Halloween and School Day. The costume is not accurate to the show however, since there are two white circles on the chest instead of white diamonds, the costume lacks the morpher buckle, and has no diamonds around the gloves and boots. *In Season 6, Episode 116, the series is spoofed with Teletubbies in Mighty Tubby Power Rangers, in which the Teletubbies are recruited by Zordon to save the Earth. *In Season 5, Episode 85, Mesogog ends up working as a manager at a Wendy's restaurant after he is defeated by the Power Rangers. Robot Chicken Red Ranger.PNG|The Red Ranger is interviewed Robot Chicken Zord Battle.PNG|The consequences of a Power Ranger getting the flu Robot Chicken Pink Ranger.PNG|Randy's Worst Halloween Rolling Bomber Special Rolling Bomber Special is a 7-minute short film featuring Shingo Katori (a member of the boy band , who were also involved in ) as a regular guy who was suddenly assaulted by the Chikyu Sentai Freshman which are a parody of the 1986 Super Sentai Choushinsei Flashman, claiming that he is the destroyer of the world despite having no idea of what they're accusing him. He unintentionally defeated them in their first encounter and since then, he received threats upon waking up (brought by a flaming arrow). A -esque group called Zarray soon sent him a message, telling him that he's the one that they've been waiting for in order to take over the world. In the end, a shot from the Freshmen's Rolling Bomber revealed his robotic appendages with him still wondering about his real identity. Chikyu Sentai Freshman Rugrats The Nickelodeon cartoon series Rugrats had one episode, entitled "Mega Diaper Babies", have the babies watch a series called "Mega Hyper Heroes", which was a combination of Power Rangers (a team of teens who transform into heroes), Fantastic Four (four heroes using shapeshifting, super strength, invisibility and fire power), and Captain Planet and the Planeteers (using the rings to call up their powers and protecting the environment). When Angelica steals their figurines, the babies pretend to be their own versions of the heroes to go rescue them. Saints Row: The Third In the game Saints Row: The Third the 3rd installment in the Saints Row franchise in its Whored Mode one of the waves Wave 7 is called "Rita" & its description says MAKE MY MONSTER GROW! which is a reference to Rita Repulsa & when she enlarges her monsters to the sizes of giants which lead to the Megazord battles. Samsung Galaxy Gear Ads The Samsung Galaxy Gear is a wrist worn smartphone or "Smartwatch" made in 2013. Its advertisements featured clips, audio and images of wirstworn devices from classic TV and film. Among those featured in the ads was the Wrist Communicator from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and footage from the series where the Rangers talked into them, it also features scenes from the dub of the Toei Tokusatsu, Giant Robo. Samurai Flamenco Samurai Flamenco is an anime with several references and parodies to tokusatsu in general. Although at first, the references were mainly aimed at Kamen Rider but, as the series continued, it eventually stepped into a "Super Sentai" themed story-arc. Said team: , which team name is a reference of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. There are some reference to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in this team. For example, the core team color pattern, Soichi the Blue warrior is the oldest, and Sakura is the sole female member of the team. A subtle reference to Forever Red is made on their first appearance where each of the members, individually, were informed that they were to be the red ranger of the team by their main mentor Joji Kaname, also known as Red Axe. This caused all the team members to dress up in red sentai suits, including Sakura Momoi. The group's names (sans Hazama) also harken back to Showa-Era Sentai shows, where some Rangers had their colors within their own names, with Sakura pulling double duty in this regard. The Brass Rangers are a Sentai team with motifs of musical instruments. Design-wise they are a homage to the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. The Money Rangers are a Sentai team with motifs of forms of currency. Design-wise they are a homage to Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Scan2Go In episodes 40, 41, and 42 of the Scan2Go anime,there is a group of brothers who call themselves the Road Busters '. Sesame Street ''Super Morphin Mega Monsters was a recurring Sesame Street sketch in the 1990s, spoofing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise, down to the logo & theme song. The Mega Monsters team consisted of Elmosaurus, Zoeceratops, Telly Dactyl, & Rosita Raptor (in that configuration), who would "morph" into caped & helmeted outfits (rather than spandex and full-head helmets) when trouble arose. Their arch-enemy was the evil monster alien Zostic (parody of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd), ruler of the planet Enormous, who would send his underlings to cause trouble on Earth in various ways. In contrast to the fight scenes on the real Power Rangers, the Mega Monsters would run around and wave their arms in vaguely martial arts-style motions, but would only reason with others instead of attacking with punches and kicks (at least onscreen). They also do not summon a Megazord or Zords. However, they do have a "morphing" sequence (albeit without visible Morphers), and Telly using a Communicator-esque device that he only refers to as a "wrist computer". A school like Angel Grove High is implied in the 'morphing' stock footage, because Telly asks Elmo if he had studied for a math test. There is also no Command Center, and no mention of any equivalents to Zordon or Alpha 5. Additionally, rather than having a fixed team leader, each Mega Monster takes turns leading the team, an element only used rarely in Power Rangers and Super Sentai. A still from the segments was used on the cover of the critical book Saturday Morning Censors. The Simpsons *In the season 23 episode A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again, the cruise's fun schedule includes "Power Ranger lessons from a former Pink". A strip from the Sinfest webcomic features the Politically Incorrect Marginalized Fringed Rangers. Super Mario RPG *The video game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, features a parody Sentai team known as the , known as the Axem Rangers in the English version. They also have a battleship called Blade with a special turret that resembles the original Megazord/Daizyuzin Head. ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! An american/japanese animated series created by Ciro Nieli. Set mainly on the fictional planet of Shuggazoom, the series follows the adventures of five cyborg monkeys and a human boy named Chiro as they struggle to protect their planet - and the rest of the universe - from the forces of evil. As is obvious from the visual appearance of the show, there is a significant anime influence present, despite being produced for American television. It was also influenced by Star Trek, Super Sentai/Power Rangers, Voltron and Star Wars. ''Super Robot Wars In the Game Boy Advance title Super Robot Wars Reversal the main heroes of the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam make an appearance. Their first appearance in stage 8 has the five members of the Shuffle Alliance appear and call out the names of their Gundams and themselves ("Shining Gundam! Domon Kasshu!" "Gundam Maxter! Chibodee Crockett!" "Gundam Rose! George De Sand!" "Dragon Gundam! Sai Saici!" "Bolt Gundam! Argo Gulskii!") before an explosion appears behind them, mimicing the Super Sentai tradition of a role call and explosion. Later on, Allenby Beardsly joins the team, proclaiming herself to be the unofficial Sixth Member of the Alliance. Super Seisyun Brothers The Akibaranger team appeared in an episode of Super Seisyun Brothers. Tales of the Abyss In the PS2/3DS game Tales of the Abyss, it's possible to receive a series of costumes themed after Super Sentai/Power Rangers (although they're not available on the first playthrough). There's a costume for each character, and if the character wears the costume into battle they will sometimes say a Super Sentai/Power Rangers-esque phrase during the victory screen scene. Tenkai Knights Four young teenage boys Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa and Chooki to find an interdimensional portal to Quarton where they chosen by boreas of the guardians to become the new generation of Tenkai Knights. Also they join by Gen and Beni as a team. The anime of Tenkai Knights is alike by Seijuu Sentai Gingaman/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Tari Tari In episode 9: Going White and Going Red and 10: Budding and Burning, Wakana, Konatsu, Sawa, Taichi and Atsuhiro was going to be a superhero team called "WestStop Rangers". ''The Great Battle'' The The Great Battle series is a collection of video games made by Bandai subsidiary Banpresto for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo. The games had characters from Kamen Rider, Ultraman and units from Mobile Suit Gundam team up with an original hero named Fighter Roar to battle foes from each of the three's universes in different settings in SD form. In The Great Battle IV, Kamen Rider ZO, the Victory 2 Gundam and Ultraman Powered teamed up with Roar as a Super Sentai-like team. At the end of each stage, they would summon a powerful robot known as Compatible Kaiser. At the end, Compatible Kaiser and the game's final boss, Dark Brain, disappear into another dimension. Although ZO, V2 and Powered didn't make the jump, Compatible Kaiser would return in Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden with a new Fighter Roar, allying with the ATX and SRX members to fight Dark Brain once more. The King of Fighters Only in The King of Fighters '97 and '98, Ralf Jones and Clark Still have a special intro in which they both do the Cross Changer pose. This is likely a nod to Choujin Sentai Jetman in which they use this pose to transform. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Gekiranger and Go-Onger masks are on display in a scene from the episode Endless Eight part 2. The Wonderful 101 This game, developed by Platinum Games and Nintendo for the Wii U features a group of superheroes who can create several weapons by joining a group of people. The main seven heroes are depicted with references to the Sentai genre. Türkisch für Anfänger In episode 11 of the German sitcom "Türkisch für Anfänger" (Turkish for Beginners), Nils can be seen wearing a Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue T-Shirt. WWE Former NXT wrestler Xavier Woods (now part of their main roster), as part of his character, is billed from Angel Grove, California, with a fighting style of hip hop kido, and having been trained under Zack Taylor. He also uses "It's Morphin Time" as his battlecry before executing his finisher. YuYu Hakusho In the manga and anime series YuYu Hakusho, one of the teams in the Dark Tournament saga is named Team Gorenja, whose name is an obvious parody of the first Super Sentai program, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Each of the members are yokai (demons) that each have the their own special abilities and were later easily killed by 3 of the members from Team Toguro in the semifinals.